Um brinde a nossa amizade
by Alicia Darcy
Summary: Um pequeno devaneio meu sobre a amizade entre Jeffrey Dean Morgan com os Js, narrado sob o ponto de vista dele. FIC PARA A ESCRITORA DANDIWINCHESTER.


Trata-se de uma obra ficcional e sem fins lucrativos. Escrevo apenas para o entretenimento meu e dos leitores. Nenhum dos personagens me pertence.

Essa história é um devaneio meu sobre o ponto de vista do ator Jeffrey Dn Morgan em relação a sua amizade com os Js.

Dedico a escritora Dandiwinchester. Desculpe-me pela demora.

* * *

><p>Um brinde a nossa amizade<p>

Sentado na varanda do meu apartamento, mais precisamente na sala de estar, observava o ritmo da chuva que caia forte, atento ao balançar das folhas das árvores e ao barulho produzido pelos pingos de água que lavavam o chão da rua.

A tonalidade vermelha, misturada ao laranja, ritmada a leves pinceladas de amarelo, pintavam com "alegria" o pôr-do-sol que minha vista, embora cansada, contemplava. A hamonia natural contrastava com a forte chuva que desaguava do céu azul.

Essa beleza incontestável remetia-me a lembranças de dois anjos que caíram em minha vida e que se tornaram meus amigos, mas quando os conheci melhor, tornaram-se meus irmãos.

Lembro-me com carinho do dia em que os conheci. Eram praticamente dois meninos crescidos.

O mais novo chamava-se Jared Tristan Padalecki. Um garoto de vinte e dois anos de idade, sorridente e alto, cujo jeito infantil regava com sorrisos e brincadeiras a personalidade doce e marcante da criança de quase dois metros de altura que ele era.

Quando nos vimos pela primeira vez, apresentou-se como meu filho na ficção. Na verdade, não apenas isso, pois o jovem não parava de falar, encontrando sempre a maneira certa e emendando assuntos corriqueiros, tornando agradável, dias depois, a convivência ao seu lado.

Em seguida, conheci Jensen Ross Ackles, quatro anos mais velho que o menino crescido. Era quieto e comedido, mostrando-se um rapaz de pouca fala, mas muita ação. Um tanto reservado e arisco, dedicava a algumas pessoas um sorriso diferente, do tipo acolhedor, caloroso, sincero, limitando-se aos demais, apenas um comprimento formal para uma rotina diária de trabalho.

Confesso que ao conhecê-lo temi não me adequar ao seu jeito de ser, porque diferente de Padalecki, Ackles não era de demonstrar afeto, muito menos de procurar amizade em meio a desconhecidos. Mas, confesso que me surpreendi com a sua personalidade, tanto quanto com a do mais jovem. O tempo me mostrou a pessoa que ele era e me tornei seu fan tanto quanto do outro.

Trabalhar ao lado deles tornou-se um desafio a cada dia e também uma aventura.

Responsáveis e competentes incorporavam de corpo e alma seus papéis, apesar de Jay às vezes forçar-nos a repetir várias vezes uma única cena, devido as brincadeiras e interpretações brincalhonas que fazia em algumas falas do seu personagem.

Lembro-me que uma vez ficamos mais de uma hora ensaiando uma mesma fala. O mais novo simplesmente caia na risada porque não conseguia se concentrar, entretido demais em zoar o produtor Erick Kripk. A Jen e a mim, restou apenas acompanhá-lo em suas risadas frenéticas. Ambos o adorávamos. Não existia real motivo para irritação.

Jay... Jen... Sim, era assim que eu os chamava após duas semanas de trabalhos intensos. Porém, apesar da rotina e do cansaço devido a cenas de ação ou luta, havia tempo para o entrosamento, o carinho, a amizade... Sentimentos que acordaram quando os reencontrei, porque acredito, eles já faziam parte de minha vida desde tempos distantes.

Também me sentia feliz em acompanhar a evolução de seus sentimentos, mas, sempre acreditei que já se amavam desde antes, pois apesar da diferença gritante em suas personalidades, ambos mantiveram-se ligados e conectados desde o primeiro momento em que se conheceram. E, apesar do jeito às vezes marrento de Ackles, ele sempre se mostrava paciente e superprotetor quando o assunto era Padalecki.

Casaram-se três anos depois para manter as aparências de uma suposta heterossexualidade. Exigência dos produtores do seriado e dos seus agentes. Foi necessário.

Na época critiquei tamanha hipocrisia. Depois, entendi que eles não tinham culpa. Eram atores. Tinham a atuação como profissão e precisaram fazer uso dela para guardarem em segredo o amor que dividiam entre quatro paredes e com um seleto grupo de pessoas envolvidas em seus trabalhos diários.

Fiquei extremamente feliz em saber que no dia-a-dia, nada havia mudado entre os dois após os seus casamentos e que suas esposas "fakes" permaneceram assim, presentes na rotina de ambos apenas dentro de um contrato, mas não de suas vidas, seus reais sentimentos...

Às vezes, eu costumava pensar que era bobagem minha, infantilidade ou apenas devaneios nostálgicos de um homem depois dos seus cinquenta anos, mas a verdade resumiu-se a apenas um fato: eu me sentia feliz por aqueles que eu amava serem felizes. Nunca neguei esse sentimento fraternal que cresceu em mim. Jamais negaria.

Infelizmente, o tempo de trabalho juntos acabou e eu precisei me despedir de tê-los como companheiros de trabalho temporário. A sintonia entre os personagens se foi, o pai dos irmãos Winchester morreu na série, mas a minha amizade com Jared e Jensen prevaleceu forte e ela cresceu em um laço invisível, cuja espiritualidade já teceu suas teias em nossas vivencias, entrelaçando-nos ao fio da existência eterna: a imortalidade da alma.

Embora afastado do seriado em que trabalhávamos juntos, apesar da correria dos dias exauridos de cansaço, o tempo nunca foi inimigo, pois nos víamos com freqüência e saiamos entre amigos para uma rodada e outra de cervejas apenas para celebrar a vida, a amizade, o amor...

A felicidade fazia-se plena e apesar do dinheiro e jogadas de marketing presentes naturalmente em todo o meio artístico, pude contemplar a real essência desses dois caras que aos olhos das meninas chamavam atenção por seus rostinhos bonitos e aos dos homens, a maneira e veracidade com que atuavam.

Agora, retornando ao momento presente, cesso meus pensamentos e retorno a realidade em minha volta imaginando como minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma depois que eu os conheci, porque aprendi que algumas pessoas são dotadas de dons no qual a felicidade se incrementa em nosso ser pelo simples fato de suas essências pairarem em nossas vidas como folhas errantes ao vento. Até parece que pessoas assim são seres mágicos, inebriados por suas áureas flamejantes, moldados por seus risos contagiantes ou dotados da mágica do amor.

Ledo engano. Apenas compreendi que Jared e Jensen envolveram a minha alegria, minha real fantasia... e, me trouxeram a um mundo todo colorido, apesar do borrão escuro das tristezas e decepções.

Conduziram-me a uma estrada de pensamentos onde o companheirismo se faz presente e o riso em uma atitude eloquente, deixa-se transparecer ao longo dos dias comuns e caóticos, porque quem tem amigos de verdade, enxerga nuances de cores invisíveis em várias tonalidades mesmo que o escuro gritante exija a sua presença em um contraste degradante.

E como um pintor que busca a criatividade em sua musa inspiradora, como a noite que adormece saudando a partida do dia e a brisa que procura as folhas para acariciá-las, expus pensamentos remanescentes de lembranças que embora contemporâneas, jamais se tornarão ausentes.

A vocês meus amigos, sob o frio dessa fina chuva que pontua o entardecer e o vento constante da tarde que dorme, brindemos ao louvor, ao primor dos amores descobertos, das irmandades estabelecidas, dos laços inquebráveis. Brindemos a nossa amizade.


End file.
